


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by YoukaiAngel



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Smut, Unnamed female character - Freeform, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiAngel/pseuds/YoukaiAngel
Summary: Some wild, crazy fun between Vain and his little kitten.
Relationships: Vain/Female (Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

She sighed as she flopped back on the grass, staring up at the afternoon sky spattered with drifts of white clouds. It was a rare moment the three girls had seized to relax together in the academy courtyard, just for a little while, but listening to Liz babble on about her boyfriend, and Amelia fawning over falling in love, was not helping her mood. _Love_ was not what she was craving then and there, but perhaps something a little more raw, more intimate, more _risqué_.

‘What’s the matter, hun?’ Amelia’s head popped into her view, leaning over to ask her the question.

She just gave another sigh and averted her eyes. ‘I don’t know,’ she murmured. ‘I just feel…’ _Horny? Bored? Unsatisfied? In desperate need of a good hard bang?_ She searched her mind for the right word, but eventually settled on something a little more tame in the presence of her sometimes frustratingly prudish friends, ‘restless.’

‘Restless?’ Liz repeated. ‘In what way?’

Of course Liz would probe for more information. Liz was the main reason she held back her other choice words. If it had only been Amelia with her, she would’ve just admitted she was kinda horny and needed someone to fuck her brains out, but Liz would be horrified if she said that. She explained as politely as possible, ‘like I wanna see somebody. See a guy.’

‘Oh, a guy hey?!’ Amelia squealed with delight. Any mention of a boy and the girl lit up like a Christmas tree, eager to talk about any hot guys she knew. ‘Anyone in particular?’

She gave it a little thought, wondering who could possibly be the one she wanted to satisfy her right now. There was Ted, he was strong, silent, sexy. She loved the way his muscles flexed under his uniform, or even more so when he was ambling around shirtless sunning himself like the proud cat he was. Or there was that guy from the ministry, the one who loved teasing Klaus, Albert something-or-other. He was such a flirt, in a cheeky, gentlemanly way, and she wondered if he would live up to her expectations of him. Or there was Vain, he was so dark and mysterious. And gorgeous. She often caught herself fantasising about being cornered by him, trapped like a lamb led to slaughter. Would he be just as domineering, just as cunning and sneaky if he were trying to get her into bed? Just thinking about him made a tingle run through her body.

‘No,’ she answered, despite it being an obvious lie. ‘No one in particular.’

‘Really?’ Amelia asked, not fooled by her futile attempts to cover up her pathetic deception.

‘Really,’ she asserted. She just didn’t want to go into detail about all the guys she took a fancy to. Talking about how badly she wanted them wasn’t going to help her situation. All she wanted was a crazy, sexy, hot, one night stand. That would be enough. She voiced her thoughts out loud, asking her friends, ‘do you ever get the feeling like you just wanna go a bit wild? Do something crazy and have some fun?’

‘Wild?’ Liz repeated.

‘Crazy?’ Amelia questioned.

‘I don’t think so.’

‘All the time!’

Both girls answered at the same time, Liz giving her typical reserved response and Amelia’s face lighting up at the prospect of wild, crazy fun. She smiled at Amelia and murmured, ‘At least it’s not just me.’

Silence fell between them again as she gazed up at the sky. Where would she even find someone to satisfy her the way she needed? It was stupid to even think about it, let alone want it. It was never going to happen. She laughed at herself under her breath and murmured, ‘it sounds silly right?’

‘Not at all,’ Amelia objected. ‘If you want to have fun and do something wild and crazy, go for it.’

‘Just make sure you don’t get hurt,’ Liz added. ‘Or anyone else for that matter.’

She grinned up at Liz, forever looking out for other people’s safety and well being. ‘Of course not,’ she said with a patronising smile.

_Wild and crazy fun…_

The thoughts weren’t going to leave her. At least not until they were satisfied, or she found something new to occupy her mind. Laying around with the girls wasn’t helping anything though, and she needed some space to clear her head.

‘I think I’m gonna go for a walk,’ she announced as she jumped to her feet. ‘I just need to clear my head.’

‘Okay,’ Liz said with a wave. ‘We’ll see you back at the dorms for dinner.’

And with that she set off, back into the academy. Perhaps a stroll around the halls would do her some good.

Ten minutes of aimless ambling about the academy halls later, she still hadn’t found anything to reoccupy her mind, or anyone to satisfy her. Classes had finished for the day, and most people were back at the dorms by now, only a few stragglers heading to or from the library. She hardly even knew anyone she passed by, let alone would have the confidence to even talk to them. It was a hopeless cause.

She decided to call it a day, head back to the dorms and take a long hot shower, or maybe a very cold one. If she took a little nap before dinner maybe she could sleep away how she was feeling and get through the rest of the night without too much stress. As she wandered through the hallways though the sound of a door closing up ahead caught her attention.

_Vain!_

She stopped in her tracks, spotting the dangerously beautiful man up ahead. He had just left the Headmaster’s office and was strolling away from her, down the hall.

It was like it was meant to be.

She froze up, unsure of what to do. Could she approach him? Talk to him? Flirt with him? Even if she could manage all of that without making a complete ass of herself, what was the likelihood that she would ever get him in a bed? It was slim-to-none, but she couldn’t help her hope.

_I wonder what he’s even doing here?_

She followed him (he was heading the same direction she was after all), trying to think of something to say to him. Could she just ask what he was doing here? He looked a little suspicious, and he had come from the Headmaster’s office. Was he snooping about again? He rounded the corner ahead of her and she hurried a little faster to try to catch up. Even if she could only look at him a little longer, it was better than nothing.

She rounded the corner, expecting to see him walking away down the hallway, towards the academy front gate, but he wasn’t there. She only caught a glimpse of the tail of his jacket as it swished around the corner of the stairwell, heading up to the second floor.

_What is he going up there for?_

She hesitated a moment, wondering if she should follow him, but it was only an instant until her body took control and she started after him again. It was highly unlikely that she would so much as speak to him, but if following him meant she was able to watch him a little more, then why not. She dashed up the stairs, keeping her footfalls as quiet as possible.

At the top of the stairway she glanced left and right. There he was, down to the left. She followed him further, keeping her distance, and watched as he turned up the next set of stairs.

 _But that leads to the haunted hallway_.

Notorious amongst academy students and faculty, the haunted hallway was a row of seldom used classrooms, a place where magic always seems to go astray, and some people had heard strange noises or found themselves inside a locked room. At this hour, there was no doubt it would be deserted, and Vain had no business snooping around up there.

So she followed.

She scurried up the steps again, hoping she wouldn’t lose him at the top. He was moving fast, and going somewhere he had no need to go. Something was very suspicious. She glanced around at the top of the hall, only to catch a glimpse of him, down the far end to the right, rounding the corner away from her.

She rushed after him, eager not to fall behind. She stopped at the corner, taking a peek around to check where he was going, and watched as he slipped into one of the classrooms, leaving the door wide open.

_What on earth is he up to?_

She followed a little slower, knowing that inside the classroom there was no where for him to go. Her tiptoes were silent in the eerily quiet hall and she held her breath, although possibly not intentionally. She stopped by the doorway and peeked around it, into the classroom.

He wasn’t there.

_What the…? Where is he?_

She stepped into the doorway, to see into the room a little further. He wasn’t in there at all.

_Perhaps these classrooms really are haunted?_

She walked slowly into the room, looking up and down to try to spot any sign or clue of where he could be.

Two hands grabbed her arms from behind.

‘Eep!’

She seized up and froze, her heart leaping up into her throat. The hand on her left arm bore familiar metal talons and the one on the right a black leather glove. She spun around but he just as quickly replaced his hands on her arms, keeping her fixed to the spot.

‘Well, well, what do we have here?’

He stood before her, silken rouge hair sweeping down over his right eye, conniving smirk tilting one corner of his mouth. His golden eye burned into her, as mesmerising as a roaring fire, and twice as dangerous. His hands were firm on her upper arms, holding her in place, no where to run, no where to hide.

_But I’m not the one who was snooping around!_

‘What are _you_ doing?’ she demanded. ‘You scared me!’

‘Scared?’ he repeated, amused by her defiance. He taunted, an edge of a dark whisper in his tone, ‘you weren’t up to anything naughty now were you? No following anyone you shouldn’t be?’

‘I could ask the same of you!’ she retorted. ‘What were you doing in the headmaster’s office?’ She pushed her forearms out against his inner arms, trying to break free of him.

‘That’s none of your concern.’ He kept his grip tight despite her resistance. What was he even doing being so close to her?

‘I am concerned,’ she snapped. She pushed her arms against his again and added, ‘And you can let me go already.’

His hands slipped from her shoulders, but he didn’t move back at all, less than a foot between them. She stood her ground, not wanting to reveal that she was intimidated by his presence. She could hold her own as long as he could.

His smirk widened. ‘As if there’s anything you could do to stop me anyway,’ he mocked, his golden eye sparkling with a challenge.

His arrogance was enraging. But his confidence was so alluring. She was filled with conflict, so utterly despising how cocky and rude he was, yet still she found herself insatiably attracted to him. Why did he have to be so gorgeous? And cold? ‘Whatever you’re up to, we’ll find out.’

He took two steps backwards, keeping his golden eye trained on her, and reached behind him to close the door. Once it was securely closed he asked, a slyness in his voice, ‘and just how are you going to do that?’

Her mind went blank. She was captivated by his strong gaze, intimidated by being alone with him, and completely perplexed as to why he wanted to be alone with her.

_Does he…? Could he…?_

There was only one logical conclusion her mind could come to. Her biggest hurdle would be finding the confidence to go through with it. Still uncertain if he was really interested in her, she asked in the best sultry tone she could summon, ‘I’m sure there’s something I can do to get you to talk.’

A smirk spread across Vain’s face, narrowing his eyes and curling his lips. ‘Come here and try it then,’ he commanded.

She hesitated, only for a moment, wondering what on earth had blessed her that day to find herself in this situation, but she couldn’t second guess it. Here he was, asking, practically demanding that she do what she wanted with him. She crossed the two steps to move in closer to him and leant up on her toes to press her lips to his.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, what am I doing? I’m kissing Vain!_

Her hands found their way to his waist, one placing on his side, the other clutching the hem of his jacket to leverage herself closer. She didn’t really need to try though, as Vain leant forward, his lips capturing hers as he placed his hands on her hips.

He was somewhat taller than her, but not so much that she had to strain her neck to reach him. Just enough she could enjoy the power exchange that flowed between them. She squeezed her hand on his waist, feeling the strength of his muscles beneath her fingers, stroking her thumb back and forth. She relished in the weight of his hands on her hips, holding her, drawing her in to him.

The kiss broke for air, momentarily, before he leant in again, this time with slightly parted lips, soft and almost wet. Her body clenched and her heart skipped a beat as the kiss softened into a press of lips. He liked it. He wanted more.

She returned his advance, kissing him again with open lips and slipping her tongue to meet his. She briefly swept her tongue past his before the kiss softened again. Her body ached to be touched, to be held, to be wanted, but just how far was this going to go? Was she really just after information?

Definitely not.

She leant in to him harder, forcing him backwards, pushing him against the back of the door. Her body pressed against his, her chest, her stomach, her hips, all melting against him. Beneath the belts on his hips was a firm bulge pressing into her abdomen.

_Is he really that into me?_

She drew her hips back an inch and slowly wiggled them closer. A soft moan rumbled from his lips against hers. She kissed him again, a little harder, her tongue dancing with his between their parted lips for a moment.

_Oh god, how far is this going to go?_

Her heart hammered away in her chest, her mind a buzzing blur. She drew away from him, opening her eyes to look up at him. She could tease him again, or she could sweet talk. She opted to tease, asking coyly in reference to their previous conversation, ‘how about now?’

He just smirked at her again, a glimpse of his teeth and a pointy canine between his smug lips. ‘Still not talking, sweetheart.’

Clearly, he wanted more than just a kiss. That suited her just fine though, happy to see where this thing was going. She returned his smug grin and murmured, ‘I’ll just have to try harder,’ before leaning up to kiss him again.

A heat built between them, tongues dancing between their mouths for brief moments between deep kisses and breaks for air. She dropped her hand from his jacket and lifted her hand from his waist to tug at the red cord that held his jacket to his chest. She pulled on the tail of the cord, smoothly untying the bow, then nudged his jacket back off his right shoulder. He moved forward off the door momentarily, allowing the heavy thing to drop off his shoulder and down his arm, before swiftly replacing his hands on her hips.

It wasn’t enough. Her body was pulsating with excitement, she wanted more, needed the next step. He took hold of the zip that ran from his collar down to the side of his shirt and pulled it down. She had to lean back off of him to draw it down and bare his chest, but as soon as she could, she leant in to him again, pressing up against him. The zip came undone and his shirt split apart, letting her slide her hands in underneath the thick fabric, over his firm stomach and up his sides. She smiled in to the kiss, fully aware of how long she had wanted to touch him like this, kiss him like this, and finally, her wish was coming true. The kiss deepened, her mouth locking over his as he returned her passion, pushing back to bear over her. It still wasn’t enough.

She slipped her hands out of his shirt and moved her hips off his, enough for her hands to find their way to the belts strapped around his hips. She ran her fingers over the smooth leather until she found a buckle and fiddled with it until it came apart. The second buckle just below the first was much easier, knowing which way to pull and slacken the belt. The next problem was his pants. She had no idea how they opened. She tucked her fingers into the waistband of the dark leather pants and ran the back of her nails across the smooth flesh of his stomach, hoping he would take the hint.

Vain obliged, the comforting weight of his hands leaving her hips and slipping between them. She kept gliding her nails back and forth around his hips as he swiftly undid his pants. She felt the soft leather slacken and she took hold of the waist band to push them down. Their kiss broke as she drew away, her eyes fluttering open to look up at him. At that distance, she could glimpse the icy blue eye hiding behind his rouge hair. She felt him lift himself free of his pants and gave him as sultry smirk before lowering herself to her knees in front of him.

Her body tightened and a slick warmth spread between her legs at the sight of his cock hovering before her, long, thick, and hard with a slight upward curve. She was suitably impressed that he was just as big as she had hoped, had imagined. She wrapped her hand around his length and slid the head of his cock between her lips as her eyes fell closed.

This was what she wanted. What she _needed_. She ran her hand up and down the length of his shaft as she slid the soft, wet inside of her lips back and forth over his head, her tongue rolling around and lapping at the tip of his cock like a lollipop.

His hands found her hair, the tips of his metal claws stroking through her tresses, while his right hand cupped the back of her head, gently coaxing her closer to him. As her lips slicked up the head of his cock she slowly worked her further down over him. Her tongue stroked the firm underside of his cock and his head pushed farther back into her mouth.

‘That’s it,’ he sighed. ‘Good girl.’

She looked up to his eyes to see him smirking down at her. From her vantage point she has a wonderful view of the firm ridges in his abs, the flat planes of his pecs, and the strikingly beautiful angles in his face, his jaw, his lips, his eyes. This was everything she wanted, the naughty school girl in an abandoned classroom, giving the devilish bad boy a blow job as he whispered to her how amazing it felt.

She worked harder, faster, wetter. Saliva slipped from her lips, slicking him up as she stroked her hand back and forth and pushed her head as fast as she could, as deep as she could. She could feel him growing harder under her grip, so clearly she had to be doing something right. Over the thick wet sounds coming from her mouth she could hear his heavy breathing and soft sighs, and every so often his fingers tensed on the back of her head.

Her avid desire to do something crazy and wild had been all but sated, but she could feel another desire building lower in her stomach. A tingle rippled through her followed by another little seep of slick warmth between her legs. She slipped her free left hand between her knees, up underneath her skirt and gave the lightest stroke over her panties, causing another wave of tingles to shudder out of her. Aroused was an understatement. She glanced up at Vain, wondering if he saw what she was doing, and if he might take the hint.

‘You want more, little kitten?’

She drew back off his cock, and nodded eagerly with a breathy, ‘yes please.’

He took hold of her arms and lifted her with ease to her feet. With a glance over her shoulder and a firm grip still on her arms, he guided her backwards. She tried hard not to stumble or trip as he pushed her back across the classroom until her ass butted up against a desk and he leant in to kiss her again.

He released her arms, his hips pressing against hers holding her in place, and wrapped his arms around behind her. She wondered for a moment what he was doing, his hands fiddling behind her back, but it soon became obvious when he returned his ungloved right hand and slid it between them again, his hips lifting off hers and hand slipping up her skirt. His fingertips traced over her lips, tickling and teasing the same way she had done to herself. This time though the tingles that ran through her were much stronger, melting under his touch. She needed more. She kissed him harder, wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and into the long thick strands of his hair, pulling him closer to her.

His fingers pulled at the side of her panties between her thighs, nudging the thin strip of fabric to the side to slip his fingers between her warm, wet lips.

‘Oh,’ he murmured, drawing back from the kiss. ‘The little kitten’s gotten herself all worked up.’

She couldn’t help her glance downward and a small cringe.

He stroked a circle between her lips before sliding the tip of his finger inside of her. His fingers were cooler than the warmth between her legs, a strange rigidity that felt so good, but not quite right inside her. She pulled him in to kiss her again as he slid his finger further in and back out of her, slowly, gently.

He clawed hand found her thigh, slipping up under her skirt to the hem of her panties. He gently removed his right hand from between her legs, to take hold of the other side of her panties and pushes them down. She had to lift her hips off the edge of the desk and the fabric slipped over her ass to the top of her thighs, where Vain let them go to drop to the floor.

‘Sit back,’ he instructed.

She complied, sitting on the edge of the desk, her short skirt tucked underneath her ass. Vain dropped to one knee and grabbed her legs, hoisting them off the ground as she gave a little yip and steadied herself with her hands behind her. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders, knees wide, her thighs either side of his cheeks and leant in to press his open mouth against her warm, wet lips.

‘Oh god!’

A jolt of pleasure leapt through her, her stomach curling up on herself and one hand diving into his hair. His lips locked over her clit, flat tongue stroking the raised bundle under her skin. Her breath hitched as he sucked and licked, the warm, wet, soft sensation making her legs tremble and her body clench.

‘Vain!’ she gasped.

He didn’t relent. He wrapped his hands around her thighs, drawing her closer, trapping her under his grip. Tension was building quickly in her lower abdomen, deep inside her core. His deep kiss on her clit made her body tremble and her legs shake. The ecstasy threatened to burst out from her at any second.

_No! Too soon!_

She clung to his hair, feebly tried to push his head back, but it was futile. Her thighs clenched around his head, her stomach twisted into knots, and stifled whimpers slipped out of her lips hanging agape.

‘Mm please!’ Her pitch grew higher as she climbed towards precipice, his smooth tongue dragging her closer with every soft wet stroke. Her toes curled and her head rolled back as she tumbled into the chasm of her orgasm.

‘God yes!’ she moaned. Her legs, her whole body, trembled and waves of ecstasy rolled through her. Vain didn’t move away, continuing to lick and suck, drawing out every whimper and moan from her, pushing her to ride through every course of pleasure until it became too intense to bear.

‘Stop, please stop!’ she panted. She pushed harder against his head, and this time he yielded, releasing his lip lock from between her legs.

Her legs dropped of his shoulders as he stood upright, stepping in close to the desk. He slipped one hand around the back of her waist, the other wrapped around his cock stroking slowly. ‘Are you ready?’ he whispered as he pulled her forward with his hand on her lower back.

There were no breaks. No chance to catch her breath. She had somehow managed to shift back on the desk, so she wiggled forward and Vain pressed his stiff cock downwards, his head rubbing between her lips. ‘God,’ she panted. She slid her hands over his shoulders, underneath his shirt, and locked her legs around his hips. Trying hard not to grip too tight, she tilted her hips forward to allow him. She watched, look down between their bodies, as he pressed his hips forward, his hand drawing away as his cock sunk inside of her.

‘Oh god!’ she moaned.

Her body was still spasming internally, and despite how wet she was, it was a bit of a stretch for him to slide his thick cock into her. She could feel her body clenching and convulsing as he pushed his hips deeper between her legs, until she was filled entirely and there was nowhere further for him to go.

She looked up to his eyes, happy to find his smug little smirk had dropped, to be replaced with an intense heat and desire. He leant forward to kiss her, the taste of her own body clinging to his lips, before he gently drew out and pushed inside her once more.

It was an ache that felt so incredibly good she didn’t have words. Unlike the finger he slipped inside her before, his cock was the perfect size and shape, stroking every inch of her and pushing into the end of her core. She kissed him, hard, clinging on to his lips like a lifeline.

Her body rocked on the desk, tilting back and forth with the push and pull of his hips. It felt so amazingly good, a heat running through her from between her legs all the way through her chest. She kissed him again, her tongue swirling around his as he slid his free hand around the side of her neck, drawing her closer to him. She dropped one hand from his shoulder to slip it around his waist, pulling herself to the very edge of the desk and widening her hips to allow him better access.

His hips rocked a little faster, pushed a little harder, thrust a little deeper. Each stroke of his cock hit deep inside her, an almost painful ache that pulled a whimper from her lips. The faster and harder he went, the more the desk rocked back and forth with her, and she prayed that no one on the floor below would be able to hear them. Vain adjusted him rhythm, short jolts deep inside her that made less movement for the desk, and somehow managed to strike a nerve that pushed every thought from her mind except for her thoughts of him.

He didn’t tire, didn’t stop, didn’t come. He kept his kiss locked over her lips, holding her face up to his, and fucked her harder, pounding into her faster and stronger. Between kisses and gasps for air she couldn’t help an occasional yelp or blurted obscenity. Her mind grew heavy, her body reaching levels of pleasure she felt terrified of ever letting go of.

But eventually he slowed, quickly coming to a stop as their kiss gently broke. ‘Get down,’ he instructed as he drew out of her and she relaxed her legs.

Everything between her legs ached. Her insides roared with a dull agony that felt very similar to the pain after a long workout. But it was more than worth it, and it wasn’t over yet.

‘Bend over the desk,’ Vain commanded.

She did as instructed, turning around in the small space between him and the desk, and leant forward onto her forearms. Vain’s hands ran up over her ass, lifting her skirt, the claws on his left hand grazing her skin. He kept his left hand on her lower back while his right took hold of his cock again and pressed it down, guiding it between her soaking wet lips and pushing his way inside of her.

‘Oh god!’ she gasped. This was a much different pleasure, a different angle, a new strain on her opening that felt somewhat sharper and she might regret the next day but right then, she didn’t care. He pushed deeper inside her until his hips met her ass and his hands took hold of the round flesh of her hips. Her fingers slipped over the edge of the desk, gripping tight as he drew back and pushed back into her, each stroke a little faster, a little harder.

With no kiss on her lips, her yelps and moans came out louder and faster as he pounded in to her. She pressed her mouth to her forearm, desperate to stop herself and the cries of ecstasy being torn from her. He held nothing back, fucking her hard enough to make the edge of the desk lift with her hips, and in the brief moments of quiet she could force from herself she could hear his heavy breathing, a tense pant coming from him behind her. She glanced back over her shoulder to see the strain on his face, in his eyes, as he gazed down at her ass and his cock sinking in to her. He glanced up to catch her gaze, the sly smirk almost returning to his panting lips.

He leant forward, his right forearm leaning on the desk beside her as his left hand wove into her hair and grabbed a fistful to pull her head back and to the side, twisting her body around. With the height difference between them it was not difficult for him to lean over her and capture her lips in another deep kiss while continuing to thrust his hips against her ass. It created a different tension though, a different angle that was verging on painful for her, but she would never complain. She was just so utterly content to be his little play thing.

She could feel the tension rising in him, the strain in his body and movements as he grew closer to orgasm. She kissed him deeper, her tongue playing with his momentarily before breaking away. ‘Please,’ she whispered against his lips. ‘Please come for me!’ His hips faltered a moment but he kept pushing harder and deeper as he kissed her again. ‘Please!’

A groan tore from his throat as his head bowed. He quickly pulled out of her, his cock nestling between her ass cheeks and his abs. ‘Fuck!’ he hissed as both fists clenched and his body shook, hot sticky cum shooting between their bodies, over her ass.

His body relaxed, his heavy panting turning into deep breaths. She waited patiently, revelling in the ache of her body, and how utterly content and satisfied she felt until he opened his eyes to look at her, the icy blue and fiery gold captivating her. He leant in to kiss her once more, gently, briefly, before pulling away to stand up off her.

‘Stay there,’ he instructed. She didn’t have much choice anyway, if she stood up, her skirt would land in the puddle of mess on her backside. He crossed back over to his jacket by the door and pulled something out of a pocket.

She waited patiently, as he had told her. After a moment, he returned, standing behind her again and wiped up the mess on her backside with a handkerchief. A sticky residue was left behind, one that would no doubt need a shower to remove, but for the most part she was cleaned up, so she stood up straight again.

Vain tossed the handkerchief into a nearby waste paper basket and then redressed himself. She absentmindedly pulled on her panties and adjusted her uniform back into it’s correct place while watching as he zipped up his shirt, pulled up his pants, buckled his belts and finally pulled his jacket on again. The only thing he was missing was the glove he’d taken off his right hand, which was still on the desk behind her.

She picked it up and crossed over to him, holding it close to her chest. He gave a sly smile as he took hold of the glove, but she didn’t let it go. She still needed to know what he was doing in the academy in the first place, so she asked, ‘are you gonna tell me now what you were up to?’

‘Hm?’ he queried, having clearly forgotten all about their prior conversation. ‘Oh you mean in the headmaster’s office?’ He gave a small chuckle to himself and yoinked the glove from her hand. ‘He wanted to talk to me about enrolling Hugo in the academy,’ he answered as he pulled his glove on once more.

She felt dumbfounded. ‘Is that it?’ she asked. ‘Why couldn’t you just say that in the first place?’

He smirked at her once more. ‘Why would I?’ he taunted. ‘It was so much more fun leading a little kitten astray.’

He leant forward, curling a finger underneath her chin to tilt her head up and kissed her once more, gently, briefly. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

_What? He disappeared!_

She looked around the room, spinning in a full circle, but he was no where to be seen.

_That sneaky bastard!_

His last words stuck in her mind. _Little kitten_ he called her, and she didn’t mind the nickname at all. _Leading her astray_. He hadn’t done much to lead her, other than bringing her to the privacy of the room, but clearly it had been his intention, bringing her up here, grabbing her, closing the door. Despite however annoyed she felt that he had literally up and vanished, she couldn’t help the swell in her ego, knowing that he had wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

She sighed with a smile, revelling in the satiation of her need for some wild, crazy fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a request on tumblr. I haven’t written smut for Vain before, but I hope it was a somewhat decent job! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
